Chocolate
by TanInu
Summary: OneShort. Una fecha especial, un regalo igualmente especial. Todos sus sentimientos se han reflejado en ese chocolate. ¿Qué pasa cuando el dueño de aquel postre, se encuentra con otra?.¿Ambos corazones de rompen?.Sólo hay una forma de remediar el error...


**¡FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN A TODOS! Aquí estoy de vuelta, con una ****invención que hice ayer, pero me dormí antes de publicarla. Así que, por fin aquí se las traigo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Es un fic de romance, por San Valentín. Yo me despido, que tengo que terminarme mi cajita de chocolates xD**

* * *

**Chocolate**

**(FIC DE SAN VALENTÍN)**

* * *

Se encontraba sentada en una silla, recargándose en la barra de la cocina. De vez en cuando miraba al horno que se encontraba encendido. Observó el reloj blanco que estaba frente a ella y sonrió cuando al fin hizo "tick" y se quedo quieto. Se paró de un salto, dando la vuelta para poder entrar a la cocina y ponerse unos guantes. Abrió el horno y la habitación de lleno de un suave y algo mareador aroma a chocolate. Lo olió un poco, aceptando perfectamente todo sobre él. Para ser su primera vez preparando tal postre, no le había quedado tan mal, o eso esperaba. Con cuidado lo sujetó por el borde, dirigiéndose a una ventana levemente abierta para ponerlo a enfriar. Se quitó los guantes, tomando el tubo con azúcar líquida. Lo apretó un poco, dejando que la mezcla blanquecina saliera un poco. Se giró observando el chocolate en forma de corazón que tanto trabajo le había costado hacer. Suspiró, sonrojándose. Era la primera vez que le daba a un hombre un chocolate y sus nervios estaban a flor de piel. ¡Y ni siquiera estaba frente a él! Cuando llegara el momento, posiblemente terminaría desmayada. Se volteó y se acercó nuevamente al chocolate. Casi con la mano temblando, acercó con muchísimo cuidado el dedo índice para tocarlo. Se había endurecido un poco, no lo suficiente, pero aunque sea ahora si aguantaría el adorno. Sonrió, tomando el tubo y comenzando a escribir el mensaje. Intentó que quedara lo más derecho y entendible posible. Con una radiante sonrisa terminó el regalo y asintió orgullosa de su creación. Lo tomó, poniéndose nuevamente los guantes, para poder meterlo en el refrigerador para que se endureciera por completo. Dejó el delantal sobre la barra y terminó de guardar y lavar los recipientes y cucharas que había utilizado. Se soltó el cabello, subiendo las escaleras, con la idea de ducharse y arreglarse. Sacó una ropa distinta a toda la que había utilizado, y se metió al baño.

Al salir, sólo era cubierta por una toalla blanca, y otra que se envolvía en su cabeza, secando su cabello. Cerró la puerta, haciendo revotar el calendario que colgaba atrás. Se volteó y golpeó con un dedo la fecha que se celebraba ese día.

-San Valentrín…--murmuró con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas. De hecho, nunca le había gustado esa fecha, ya que el chico del cual estaba enamorada, nunca le había echo caso, pero este año sería diferente. Sonrió, quitándose la toalla para comenzar a vestirse.

Ese día, por fin lograría ser feliz…

* * *

-¡Sakura!—exclamó su madre al verla. Estaba radiante. Usaba un kimono bastante parecido al que usaba cuando era más pequeña, su cabello lo había recogido por unos broches y se había maquillado levemente.

-¿Cómo me veo?—preguntó dando una vuelta en frente de ella.

-Muy bien—respondió aún sorprendida, ya que su hija nunca fue de arreglarse tanto, ni siquiera para esta fecha--¿Y para quién te has vestido así?—preguntó guiñándole un ojo, a lo que la pelirosa se sonrojó.

-Oh…--fue todo lo que dijo, girándose para entrar a la cocina y sacar el corazón de chocolate. Se agachó para sacar la caja que había pasado días antes. Con el mayor cuidado posible, lo pasó a la caja y la cerró con un listón rosa. ¡Perfecto! Su regalo estaba completo. Lo levantó un par de veces unos centímetros, comprobando que el nudo aguantaría. Cuando estuvo convencida, lo bajó y salió de la habitación, dispuesta a irse.

-Diviértete, hija—dijo su madre cuando ella ya terminaba de alistarse en el espejo de la entrada. Ella asintió, apenada, y después, salió dispuesta a buscar al dueño de ese dulce.

* * *

Las calles estaban atiborradas, muchas personas compraban en las múltiples tiendas de regalos. Y como era de esperarse, habían rosas, globos, chocolates, peluches, entre otras cosas. Miraba cada una de las tiendas, embelesada con tanta cosa. Una cabellera rubia llamó su atención, iba a gritar, cuando notó que se movía y mostraba una larga coleta. Tenía que ser. La chica volteó a sentir su presencia y corrió hacia ella.

-¡Frentuda!—exclamaba la Yamanaka sonriendo.

-Hola, cerda—respondió frunciendo el ceño. La rubia se rió entre dientes, antes de rebuscar en su bolsa algo. Hizo una exclamación y sacó una tarjeta roja.

-Feliz día de la amistad—dijo sonriendo, antes de abrazarla. Sakura correspondió feliz, podían pasarse toda la vida insultándose, pero no podían negar que eran muy buenas amigas. La tomó, sonriente y fue entonces cuando la kunoichi rubia notó la caja--¿Y eso?—preguntaba inocentemente--¿Es para mí?—preguntó con los ojos resplandecientes, aunque ya intuía una respuesta.

-No—dijo alejando la caja del alcance de su amiga.

-¿Entonces?—preguntaba nuevamente, acercándose y dándole unos cuantos golpecitos en las costillas con el codo—Haber¿Quién es el afortunado?—preguntaba cómplice.

-No te lo diré—respondía sonriendo orgullosamente.

-Haber, entonces, digamos los nombres de todos los hombres que conozco y veré tu reacción con cada uno—murmuraba ideando un plan, a lo que la pelirosa tragó un poco de saliva.

-¡Ah, Sakura-san!—exclamaba un moreno, corriendo como loco hacia ambas chicas.

-¡Lee-kun!—exclamaron ambas al unísono. El chico cargaba con una hermoso ramo de rosas blancas, envueltas en un papel trasparentes y sujetas con un moño rosa. Las chicas parpadearon sorprendidas y anonadadas. Ya iba a preguntar Ino, cuando el chico comenzó.

-Etto, Sakura, yo…--intentaba decir, trabándose, mientras apretaba las flores contra sí--¡Son para ti!—dijo al fin, extendiéndoselas y cerrando los ojos. La kunoichji abrió y cerró la boca, no era capaz de decir palabra alguna. Sólo atino a tomarlas y sonreírle tiernamente al avergonzado shinobi.

-Gracias, Lee-kun—agradeció cálidamente, el chico abrió los ojos que parecían destellar de alegría.

-De nada, yo, bueno, me han de estar esperando—decía girándose. ¡Había conseguido su mayor anhelo! Apretó un puño y lo levantó en muestra de victoria, antes de desaparecer rápidamente.

-Eh, picarona—dijo de repente Ino, volviendo a golpearle en las costillas--¿Con que es Lee, cierto?—preguntaba mirando al regalo.

-Iie—dijo simplemente, comenzando a caminar.

-Seguiré investigando—dijo subiendo el tono de su voz, puesto que la chica ya se había alejado. Ambas se separaron, pero de lo que no se dieron cuenta, fue de una sombra que se movía sigilosamente entre las sombras.

* * *

-¿Dónde estará?—se preguntaba mirando en todas direcciones. Sabía muy bien que él gustaba de salir en los festivales, así que dudaba mucho que se quedara encerrado. Miró al cielo, notando que ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que salió de su casa y el chocolate posiblemente estaría comenzando a derretirse. Un trueno resonó en las alturas. ¡Esto no podía estar pasándole! Comenzó a correr, esperando lograr encontrarlo en su departamento. Subió los dos tramos de escaleras, escuchando como afuera ya comenzaba a llover. Se detuvo frente a su puerta, agitada. Tomó unas cuantas bocanadas de aire, antes de golpear un par de veces. Nada. Ni un ruido. Levantó una ceja, volviendo a intentar. Esperó unos minutos, pero él no abrió. ¿Dónde estaría? Se giró, observando como la tormenta ya se había soltado. ¿Ahora qué haría? No podía dejar el chocolate con una carta, alguien podría tomarlo y comérselo y su verdadero dueño ni en cuenta. Maldiciendo su suerte y con los ánimos por el sueño, se encaminó hacia su casa, pero antes de comenzar a bajar, escuchó unas voces. Rápidamente se ocultó en un hueco cerca de las escaleras. No venía solo y eso había despertado toda su curiosidad, obligándole a echar un vistazo.

Mejor no hubiera visto…

Y allí llegaba él, con su radiante sonrisa y sus ojos resplandeciendo de alegría, y a su lado venía Hinata Hyuuga, con sus mejillas como siempre sonrosadas. Él tenía una carta en la mano, una pequeña caja de chocolate en al otra y la chica una rosa roja. Todo se le vino encima a Sakura Haruno. Sus piernas flaquearon y sintió sus ojos escocer. Soltó el ramo de rosas, dejando fluir la primera lágrima. Sin importarle si le verían o no, se echó a correr, llamando automáticamente la atención de ambos chicos, que soltaron una exclamación de terror y asombro.

-¡Sakura-chan!—gritó Naruto, pero no la pudo detener. Miró a su acompañante, que le miraba preocupada.

* * *

-¡Tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta!—se repetía una y otra vez, corriendo por las ahora vacías calles. Estaba empapada, su premiada caja ya se había humedecido un poco y posiblemente el chocolate estaría ya en las últimas. Ya cansada y harta de la lluvia, se detuvo bajo un árbol que estaba cerca del puente que atravesaba el río. Se sentía fatal. ¿Naruto y Hinata? Su corazón pareció dejar de bombear sangre y se mareó. Más lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, a la vez que recargaba su espalda en la corteza del árbol, para así dejarse deslizar hasta quedar sentada bajo el árbol. Comenzó a sollozar, abrazándose a sí misma, dejando la caja a un lado. ¿Qué acaso estaba grabado que debía de estar sola? Primero Sasuke, su amor platónico. Ella mantenía la esperanza de conquistarlo, aunque en el fondo sabía que era casi imposible. Y ahora, Naruto. Jamás pensó que esto fuera a pasar. ¡Él siempre la había querido! Se convulsionó por los sollozos. ¿En qué momento ella fue sacada de su corazón? No lo entendía. ¿Tal vez había esperado mucho? Sí, jamás debió de negar que ella siempre había sentido algo por él. Al inicio fue amistad, luego admiración y al final cariño o amor. ¡Maldita sea¿¡Qué importaba ahora!? Gritó llena de rabia y frustración. No se dio cuenta de la silueta que ya se encontraba frente a ella, viéndola llorar.

-Sakura-chan…--murmuró aquel recién llegado, hincándose a su lado. La chica levantó la mirada con rapidez, encontrándose primero con dos ojos azules que brillaban con intensidad, pero parecían tristes y apenados.

-Naruto…--dijo ahora ella, dejando fluir más lágrimas—Déjame sola—pidió escondiendo su rostro.

-No hasta que me digas que te pasa—respondió intentando verla.

-Nada, sólo déjame—ordenó ahora, ocultando mejor su cara en sus rodillas.

-Te conozco, es raro que tú llores por "nada"—decía sonriendo—Vamos, dime.

-Cómo si no lo supieras—dijo la chica en un susurro, pero él de todas maneras logró escucharlas.

-No, la verdad no lo sé—respondió logrando al fin hacer ceder el agarre que tenía ella, y levantando su rostro, tomándola por la barbilla—Dime, por favor, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar, no lo soporto.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste de tu noviazgo con Hinata?—lanzó la pregunta de repente, sacando al chico del juego, quien la miró sorprendido.

-¿Cómo dices?—preguntó confundido--¿Yo y Hinata?—preguntaba.

-¡Sí, TÚ Y HINATA!—chilló con fuerza, sintiéndose cada vez más patética. Abrió sus ojos cuando él se soltó a reír como loco. ¿Qué daba gracia? Le acaba de decir la peor cosa que había visto y él se reía. Gruñó bastante molesta--¿¡De qué mierda te ríes!?—preguntó furiosa.

-De lo que dijiste—respondía aún riéndose—Oh, Sakura-chan…--murmuraba recuperando levemente la compostura--¿Todo por eso?—preguntó sonriendo.

-¿¡Cómo que todo por eso!?—volvió a gritar.

-Hinata y yo no tenemos nada—respondió sonriendo—Sólo nos ayudamos mutuamente para escoger regalo, es todo—decía guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Eh?—preguntó anonadad.

-No sabía qué escoger, así que le pedí ayuda a ella.

¿A ella¡Y por qué a ella! Apretó los puños Según recordaba, Naruto siempre ha tenido una estrecha, muy estrecha relación con ella. ¡Pero no¡Tenía que ir a pedirle ese favor a Hinata! Ahora no estaba triste, estaba furiosa.

-¡Y por que a Hinata!—exclamó encarándolo—Según tengo entendido, tú y yo siempre hemos sido amigos, no puedo creerlo de que tú prefieras pedirle ayuda a ella, Naruto te desconozco, tú…tú…¿Qué haces?—preguntó al ver como se giraba un poco.

-Se te cayeron—dijo entregándole el ramo que Lee le había dado en la mañana. Las sujetó sin comprender.

-Gracias, pero ese no era el tema—refunfuñó dejándolas a un lado— ¿Por qué a ella?—volvía a insistir.

-¿Quién te las dio?—preguntó él con seriedad.

-¡No me cambies el tema!—chilló apretando los párpados, intentando no dejarse llevar por el insistente deseo de ahorcarlo.

-Sólo quiero saber, quién te dio esas rosas—volvía a insistir, pero ahora con algo de tristeza—Luego, contestaré todas tus preguntas.

-Lee—respondió entrecerrando los ojos.

-Oh—dijo él, bajando la mirada. Se movió algo inquieto, mientras sin que ella se diera cuenta, veía tras su figura.

-¿Qué te pasa?—preguntaba sin entender esa cara.

-Nada, estoy bien.

-Te conozco—contraatacaba—Hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo.

-Lo sé—respondió, mirándole—Por eso…--murmuraba moviendo una mano hacia atrás, jalando las cosas que se encontraban allí—Feliz San Valentín, Sakura-chan…

Ella parpadeó sintiéndose extraña. ¿En qué momento…? Sacudió un poco su cabeza, mirando lo que él tenía allí. ¡Pero si era! la rosa roja que Hinata traía en las manos. Le miró con los ojos abiertos y la tomó.

-Te dije que ella me ayudo—murmuraba sonriendo—Posiblemente se quedará corta frente al ramo de ese cejón, pero, quería darte algo hoy—decía con las mejillas tiernamente teñidas de rosa. La chica sintió sus ojos escocer. ¿Acaso…? Qué tonta había sido, su Naruto jamás la cambiaría. ¡Un momento¡SU NARUTO! Al demonio, eso no importaba ahora.

-¡Oh, Naruto!—exclamó lanzándose a sus brazos—Perdón por todo lo que dije.

-Je, al menos sé que te incomodó saber que Hinata fue quien me ayudó a escoger—decía soñadoramente—Ese es un avance, los celos son un gran paso…

-¡Baka!—gruñó Sakura, dándole un golpe en la cabeza. Miró la caja que estaba a su lado y maldijo. A buena hora¿qué le iba a dar? Con timidez la sujetó y la puso sobre su regazo.

-¿Y eso?—preguntó mirándole mientras se sobaba el recién hecho chichón.

-Es para ti—dijo simplemente, ocultando lo mejor posible su mirada.

-¿¡Eh!?—le escuchó decir. Le entregó la caja y bajó sus manos con rapidez, sujetado su falda con fuerza. El listón sonó cuando el moño se deshizo. El cartón crujían ante cada movimiento y su corazón latía de manera desbocada—Perdón, seguramente se deshizo…--añadía recordando por todo lo que había pasado el pobre chocolate. Él no respondió. ¿Acaso no le había gustado? Levantó la mirada, entre triste y avergonzada, pero con lo que se encontró, le hizo derramar lágrimas. Él estaba algo agachado, mirando el chocolate con devoción, mientras que translúcidas y delatoras lágrimas corrían por sus bronceadas mejillas, para caer en la caja o en el destruido postre.

-Naruto…--murmuró.

-Gracias, gracias—le escuchó repetir, levantando la mirada, mostrando sus ojos azules aguados en lágrimas—Nunca nadie me había regalado nada en San Valentín—admitía soltando más lágrimas, a lo que la chica abrió levemente la boca. Tragó un poco de saliva, antes de sonreír y sin pensarlo más, rodearlo con sus brazos.

-Tal vez ya no entiendas lo que había puesto en el chocolate, pero…--decía escondiendo su rostro cerca de su cuello. Él, por su parte, observó el oscuro corazón. Era cierto, no entendía muy bien lo que allí decía. Acercó un dedo, y probó un poco. Sus ojos brillaron.

-Está delicioso, Sakura-chan…---murmuraba acercando su boca a su oído, provocándole escalofríos a la kunoichi. Ella no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro ante aquella deliciosa sensación. Movió un poco la cabeza, para mirarla de frente. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y como suficiente señal, lo besó. Un simple y tierno beso. Sin prisas, ni desespero. No desbordaba pasión, ni mucho menos deseo, pero sí una inigualable cantidad de sentimientos. Jamás pensó que sus labios sabrían así. Para él, ella sabía a miel, con un suave sabor a frambuesa. Pero a ella, un sabor totalmente diferente la embargó. Los labios de Naruto Uzumaki sabían a nada más ni nada menos que a chocolate. Se separó de él, recargando ambas frentes, la una contra la otra. Se miraron y sonrieron. Tal vez él no podría leer lo que el corazón dictaba, pero ese beso se lo demostró. Y para nosotros, que no pudimos entender su significado, yo se los mostraré con una simple palabra.

**AMOR**

_**Feliz San Valentín, Naruto…**_

_**-FIN-**_

* * *

**¡****TAN TAN! Eso es todo, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Me despido¡se cuidan! Bye bye. Para los que leen mis demás fics, nos veremos esta semana con las continuaciones.**

**- **

**Atte: TanInu**

**-**

**((((REVIEWS))))**


End file.
